The Return of the Devil
by pothena
Summary: In the not so far future, andy and sam are married and have two kids when Andy is kidnapped by the devil


Andy's POV

It was dark and musty. Dust filled her nostrils. She had given up trying to escape. He was to strong. Her throat was raw from her constant cries. Tears streaked down her face. She could hardly breathe through the canvas bag on her head. Her hands were worn away from her trying to loosen the ropes binding her wrists and prohibiting her escape. She squealed as she heard the door open. Light poured through the canvas, causing her to squint. She had been in the dark for so long, and the sudden light pained her, mentally and emotionally. It reminded her of everything that she would never see again. All the things she would miss.

Sam's POV

"Where the hell is Andy!" Sam yelled into his phone. He knew everyone else was wondering that as well, but he had more of a right to have answers. He was her husband. A nervous Dov's voice came across the line.

"We're working on that Swarek," he boomed, trying to give off the authority everyone knew he lacked.

"I don't care that you are working on it! I just want answers!" Sam shouted into the speaker, shutting the phone.

He put his head in his hands. He needed to find Andy. Pretty soon there daughter, Tori, and their son, James would be home. They both would raise hell if they knew. The two were twins and were now 16. They both had the same personality and basically shared a brain.

Kidnapper's POV

She put up quite a struggle, but he expected as much. She was Swarek's wife. He lightly pet her hair, she trembled at his touch as she rightfully should. He. She quivered, and he knew she was beginning to cry. She was probably thinking about when he last did her.

He released her breasts and resumed petting her. He slid a knife out from his pocket, and slowly sliced up her arm. She cried in pain, he chuckled. He hoped she knew that he was hers and that he would do whatever he wanted to her whenever he wanted to.

He released the knife and slipped her phone out of her pocket. With blood-stained fingers, he typed a text and sent it to Swarek. He wanted her to feel pain. He wanted him to regret escaping. HE wanted to break him into tiny pieces.

Sam's POV

He slipped out his phone, it was a text from Andy. In his mind he knew what was probably going to be written, but he forced himself to read the text anyway.

_Honey, It hurt. He won't stop. He wants revenge for you leaving him. I want this pain to end. He wants you to come to him. I don't want you to but I want this pain to end. Help Me! I thought you cared. If you did why are you leaving me to him. -Andy_

__Seeing that broke Sam completely. He sent the text to Traci and Jerry for them to analyze for an address to where the text had come from.

Traci's POV

"How could this happen to Andy," Traci told Jerry.

"Traci, don't worry about it, we'll find her soon, I promise," Jerry assured his wife.

They heard a beep and Traci reached inside her purse. She grabbed her slim silver phone and read the text that had come in. She gasped and dropped the phone, it flew through the air before landing with a thud on the ground. Traci walked backwards away from the phone, mumbling about how it couldn't be possible.

Jerry looked down at the phone, frightened about what could have freaked Traci out so bad. Cautiously, he reached down and grabbed the phone. He read the text and his brow clouded. Anger filled his eyes.

Andy's POV

She realized who it was. She realized who was doing this to her. His voice still haunted her nightmares. She couldn't believe that this could be happening. It shouldn't have been happening. He was supposed to be in jail for what he did to Sam. As he tortured her repeatedly only two words filled her mind. Jamie Brennan.

Jamie's POV

He loved it, every second of it. He enjoyed torturing her. He enjoyed making her scream . He loved all of it. He couldn't wait tell Swarek figured out that he was the one doing this to his Andy. He couldn't wait tell he realized that he was back.

Sam's POV

"How could I have been so blind!" Sam yelled as he drove to the coordinates to where Andy was. It was the place that Brenan had held him for who knows how long. That was where Andy was and that was who took her.

They drove to the address. All of them were tense with worry. What if he already killed Andy? What if she is crazy? What if she's not really there? But none of those thoughts interfered with them hauling butt to the cabin.

No POV

They crept into the cabin. Sam immediately rushed down to the basement where he was held long ago. His weapon was drawn and poised to be fired. When he slammed open the door, he saw Andy tied to a chair. Her arms were bruised and bloodied and there was a large gash running down her arm. Brenan was standing next to her, a gun to her head.

"You know, I enjoyed Andy and I's time together," Jamie said, as soon as he finished speaking a bullet entered his head from Sam's gun

With that it ended. Andy went to the hospital and was treated for all of her wounds. She is now at home with her family and still working at precinct 15 with sam. All was well. Or was it?


End file.
